Dance With Me
by Ari SweetDreams
Summary: Maka se veía impresionante con ese vestido. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes de toda la belleza que tenía? Al parecer, el tampoco debía tener tan mal aspecto con el traje negro ya que su técnico no dejaba de echarle miradas cada poco tiempo... [Los summarys y yo no nos llevamos bien n.n'] SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**¡Haro, haro~! Whoa, cuanto tiempo sin publicar un fic de SoMa ;-; Y si, sé que tengo uno pendiente por seguir, y lo haré en cuanto tenga tiempo, de verdad D:**

 **Igualmente, me alegro de poder publicar ahora ese one-shot de SoMa que espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre, Soul Eater no es mío, es de Mak... Atsushi Okubo.**

 **Y como no hay nada más que añadir... ¡Lean!**

* * *

El volumen de la música estaba tan alto que apenas de podía escuchar a otra persona aunque gritara cerca a tu oído.  
Los cristales de la mansión retumbaban al ritmo de la música de forma amenazante, pues daba la impresión de que se rompería en cualquier momento.  
Una chica de cabello cenizo, bailaba al ritmo de la música junto a sus amigas. El vestido negro ceñido que llevaba realzaba delicadamente sus curvas. La falda corta y los tacones hacían ver sus piernas estilizadas, elegantes, tan delicadas que no podía pensar en otra cosa que tocarlas.  
Y es que aunque el no lo supiera, ella había pasado la mañana planeando con Liz la mejor manera de impresionarle. Y al parecer, había conseguido su objetivo.  
Soul se aclaró la garganta y tiró del nudo de la corbata. Cada vez era más difícil no mirar a Maka, no darse cuenta de su belleza. Y eso complicaba el hecho de que aún vivían juntos.  
El cuerpo de la rubia se movía al ritmo de la música de manera seductora, de manera que Soul no podía mantener el auto control.  
El problema no era sólo su cuerpo, era la sonrisa en su rostro al bailar y las breves miradas que le dirigía.  
Avanzó entre la gente hacia ella. Maka sonrió como habitualmente y pasó entre sus amigas.  
—Pensé que no llegabas.—gritó sobre la música.  
Ella torció la boca y sacudió el pelo.  
—No te creas tan importante, Evans.  
El albino soltó una carcajada y es que por el ataque de nervios de Kid con la simetría de la decoración, había tenido que adelantarse y dejar a Maka ir sola.  
Sin persarlo, la rodeó por la cintura estrechandola contra él.  
—¿Bailamos?  
La ojijade asintió, y movió los pies, arrastrando a su pareja hasta la pista de baile.  
Soul se veía tan bien con ese traje negro. Con esa sonrisa torcida suya y sus ojos color rubí clavados en ella.  
Maka sintió un escalofrío. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, y empezó a mover al ritmo de la música.  
Aprovechando el ambiente y la música, decidió acercarse más a él, dejando que sus cuerpos de tocaran.  
Las manos del albino la atraparon por la cintura, disminuyendo esa pequeña distancia entre ellos. Ahora sí que sus cuerpos se tocaban casi por completo, si no fuera por sus elegantes trajes...  
La música se detuvo. Liz se acercó animadamente a ambos y sonrió a Soul.  
—¿Bailas conmigo?-preguntó.  
Una nueva canción invadió la mansión. Maka torció el gesto y se alejó sin decir nada, sin dejar de observar a su amiga bailar con Soul.  
"No te acerques tanto", pensaba cada vez que el cuerpo de Liz rozaba el suyo. Sin embargo, parecía que a él no le importaba en absoluto, haciendo que sus sentimientos de celos aumentaran cada vez más.  
En un acto repentino, tiró de Kid, quien se acercaba a su lado para pedirle bailar, a la pista de baile y repitió sus movimientos cerca de él.  
Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Soul cogió a Liz por la cintura, ofreciéndole a Maka otra sonrisa de las suyas.  
La rubia frunció el ceño, y movió las caderas cerca a las de Kid, al ritmo de la melodía.  
Entre miradas fulminantes y sonrisas torcidas, una nueva canción había terminado.  
Arma y técnico se miraban a través de la gente. Maka giró la cabeza, caminando de manera furiosa hasta el balcón de la parte izquierda.  
—Eres un idiota Soul, un idiota.—repetía— Idiota.  
—Soy un idiota.—dijo él detras de ella, sosprendiendola.  
La ojijade se volvió bruscamente y apretó los puños.  
—¡Idiota!—soltó de manera infantil, agitando los brazos a sus costados.  
Soul se acercó a ella y con la mano en su barbilla la obligó a mirarle. La mano libre, atrapó una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos brillantes.  
—Tú también eres idiota—susurró cerca a su oído.  
Ella retrocedió, chocando con la fría barandilla de metal.  
—¿Y porqué soy un idiota?—preguntó el albino con toda tranquilidad.  
Maka abrió la boca para reponder, pero volvió a cerrarla. ¿Porqué? Por bailar así con Liz, mientras que algo así sólo debía hacerlo con ella...  
Sus mejillas se encendieron al darse cuenta del motivo de su fastidio. Si, ella también era idiota.  
—¿Y bien?—insistió él.  
—Olvidalo. No tiene caso.—murmuró— Volvamos adentro.  
Iba a pasar por su lado cuando el albino la detuvo.  
Su brazo derecho la aferraba con fuerza por la cintura y la mano izquierda sujetaba su barbilla obligándole a mirar sus ojos rubíes.  
—No deberías tener celos de Liz.—sonrió burlonamenente.  
—¿¡Qué!? ¿Celos?  
Maka intentó zafarse del agarre, empujando con ambas manos en su pecho.  
—Tampoco me hizo gracia que bailaras así con Kid.  
La atrajo más hacia sí, pegando su cintura contra la de él.  
—Preferiría que lo hagas sólo conmigo.  
Maka estaba apunto de protestar, cuando los labios de la guadaña atraparon los suyos.  
Sus brazos perdieron fuerza para empujarle, una de sus manos cogió el cuello de la camisa y la otra se enredó en su cabello blanco, aumentando la intensidad del beso.  
Las manos de Soul recorrían su espalda con suaves caricias.  
Tras unos segundos de un beso intenso, ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
—No estaba celosa.—dijo ella, soltandose del agarre y caminando hacia la puerta.—Vamos, la fiesta sólo ha empezado.

Giró sobre si misma para dirigirle una sonrisa pícara.

Soul sonrió, observando las largas y elegantes piernas de la rubia al andar. Si, la fiesta sólo había empezado.

* * *

 **Aw, y hasta aquí... Espero que no se note mucho mi pequeña obsesión con esta pareja :$**

 **¡Como siempre espero sus reviews!**

 **Por cierto, tengo pensada na continuación para este one-shot. Una parte final lemmon... Hue hue. *cara pervertida***

 **Asi que, PREGUNTA: ¿Quieren una continuación con lemmon?**

 **¡Besoos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Haro, haro~! Si, increible. No ha pasado ni una semana y ya tengo la parte final, whoooa.**

 **Tengo la sensación de que es más larga que la primera, pero sinceramente me gustó mucho escribirlo *cara pervertida*. Siento que aún le falta algo pero no puedo conseguir averguar qué es .**

 **Igualmente, gracias por sus reviews. Obviamente, como querían, esta parte contiene lemmon, asi que si eres sensible con estas cosas, simplemente no lo leas (?)**

* * *

Los bailes habían continuado de la misma manera... O casi. Esta vez, los roces entre ambos eran menos cuidadosos, cada vez más intensos, llenos de movimientos eróticos entre ellos.  
Soul la admiraba moverse cada vez con menos autocontrol, y es que cada vez que Maka rozaba sus caderas con la de él, su deseo aumentaba.  
La rubia disfrutaba de cada momento en el que Soul dejaba de respirar ante sus roces.  
Cuando la canción actual dejó de sonar, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron llenas de un sentimiento que no eran capaces de describir.  
Los dedos de Soul se entrelazaron con los de ella. Maka sonrió dulcemente y tiró de él hacia una de las puertas que daban a esos pasillos largos de la mansión.  
A través de las paredes del pasillo, la música un podía oirse. Pasaron delante de unas cuantas puertas sin intercambiar palabra.  
—Maka—llamó él, haciendo que la aludida se detuviera.  
Estiró el brazo libre, acorralandola contra la pared. Podía sentir el olor del perfume aún en su piel. Sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello de porcelana, provocando que la rubia soltara el aire que estaba conteniendo.  
—Soul...—susurró ella, llevando sus manos a su cabello.  
El albino sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida suya que le hizo contener la respiración nuevamente y esta vez besó sus labios. La ojijade arqueó su cuerpo, pegándose a él cada vez más. La intensidad del beso iba aumentando, junto la presión entre los cuerpos de ambos.  
—Soul.—murmuró contra sus labios— Aquí...  
La guadaña cogió a su técnico en brazos, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo.  
—¿Qué haces?—gruñó ella apunto de empezar a patalear.  
—Buscar un sitio adecuado—respondió sin inmutarse.  
Abrió una de las puertas que se encontraban cerca a unas escaleras. Era una habitación de invitados que le había pedido a Kid antes de que los invitados llegaran por si algo como eso sucedía.  
Dejó caer a la rubia sobre la cama con cuidado y tiró de su corbata para desatar el nudo.  
Maka dejó caer los tacones al suelo y se arrodilló en la cama, indicando con la mano a su acompañante que se acercara.  
Desabotonó la camisa con un ligero temblor en las manos y deslizó los dedos sobre la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho.  
Soul, al notar su cambio de humor, la cogió del rostro para besarla una vez más. Aprovechó su parálisis para deslizar los tirantes de su vestido por los hombros, haciendo que este se dealizara hasta su cintura, dejando ver sus pechos desnudos.  
Maka se puso de pie y dejó caer la prenda al suelo. Le sonrió antes de deslizar su camisa por sus brazos, dejándola en el suelo también.  
La guadaña dio un paso hacia atrás, sujetando las manos de ella. Quería admirar ese cuerpo que había estado ansiado tanto tiempo. Sus manos liberaron las de ella, y empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente. Desde los hombros, al cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen y hasta las piernas...  
Mordió su labio inferior y le hizo volver a sentarse en la cama. Besó sus hombros suavemente, provocando escalofríos en ella.  
Maka se dejó caer hacia atrás, dándole más libertad para recorrer su piel.  
Los labios de Soul atraparon uno de sus endurecidos pezones, mientras el otro era acariciado por una de sus manos.  
La rubia mordió su labio, reprimiendo un gemido. Él sonrió, mirando sus sonrojado rostro... Era tan linda...  
Volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez con un beso rápido.  
—Soul...—susurró ella, retrocediendo en la cama—Ven.  
La sonrisa en su rostro hacía que negarse fuera imposible.  
El albino se acercó a ella en la cama, sentándose a su lado, apoyado en el cabecero de esta.  
—Yo...—murmuró, mordiendo su labio— Hay algo que tengo que decirte...  
—¿Qué es?—preguntó él, curioso.  
La rubia no respondió. Se movió, sentándose sobre él, cara a cara.  
Él acarició su cintura, con delicadeza, y volvió a masajear sus pechos. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y gimió en su oido.  
Movió su cadera contra la de él, sintiendo su erección bajo pantalón.  
Soul soltó un pequeño gruñido, presionando la cadera de ella contra la suya. La rubia reprimió un pequeño gemido, está vez cerca a su oído.  
La guadaña, giró la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo y los ojos cerrados.  
No era la primera vez en tener una chica desnuda entre sus brazos... Pero ella era especial, era diferente a cualquiera y eso hacia que sus manos temblaran. Sabía que sí era la primera vez de ella y quería hacerla sentir más especial de lo que ya era, quería hacerlo inolvidable.  
—Maka...—susurró en su oido, llamandola dulcemente— Maka, mirame.  
Ella abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con la típica sonrisa torcida de la guadaña.  
Sonrió levemente en respuesta intentando relajarse.  
Soul tiró hacia abajo, quedando los dos tumbados en la cama, ella debajo de él.  
Maka le abrazó por el cuello, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.  
El albino se deshizo de las últimas prendas que cubrían a ambos y separó ligeramente las piernas de ella. Liberandose del fuerte agarre de su técnico, recorrió su piel dejando un camino de besos hasta sus muslos.  
Besó dulcemente la piel desnuda esperando a que ella se relajara.  
—S-Soul...  
Volvió a la posición de antes, mirándola cara a cara. La rubia aprovechó su cercanía para iniciar un nuevo beso.  
La mano de la guadaña recorrió la zona donde antes habían estados sus labios y hacia arriba, permitiéndole introducir un dedo en el cuerpo de la chica.  
Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas.  
—Estas muy tensa, Albarn.—susurró él con una sonrisa.  
Respiró profundamente a punto de relajarse cuando la guadaña introdujo otro dedo.  
—Soul—gimió ella en respuesta.  
Sus dedos empezaron a moverse en su interior provocando que sus gemidos aumentarán de intensidad en cada momento.  
Un dolor en su entrepierna le pedía estar ya dentro de ella.  
Se colocó entre sus piernas y acarició su rostro rojo con ternura.  
—Maka...  
—Hazlo ya.—susurró ella con los ojos brillantes.  
—Como pida mi ángel.  
A pesar de su intención de no hacerle daño, su impaciencia le hizo entrar en ella más bruscamente de lo que había querido.  
Las lágrimas habían inundado los ojos de ella y se desbordan por sus mejillas.  
—Estoy bien.—dijo suavemente.—Continúa.  
Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la espalda del albino con fuerza cuando éste empezó a moverse dentro de ella con fuertes embestidas.  
El dolor que había sentido antes, se volvía cada vez un placer más intenso que recorría su cuerpo por completo, obligándole a gemir el nombre de él.  
Soul la besaba cada vez que podía, ahogando sus gemidos en sus labios. Era una sensación tan diferente el tocarla a ella...  
Unas corrientes de placer recorrieron el cuerpo de ella, obligándola a arquear la espalda. Cuando el orgasmo llegó, cada uno gimió el nombre del otro con fuerza.  
El albino de dejó caer a su lado, recuperando la velocidad de su respiración normal.  
Maka se recostó en su pecho, agotada después de una larga noche de fiesta y nuevas sensaciones.  
Le pesaba en cuerpo, los párpados y lentamente se iba quedando dormida.  
—Maka.—escuchó decir a Soul medio dormida.—Te amo.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Y? Opiniones, sugerencias, si hay algún error ortografico o algo pueden dejarlo en los reviews.**

 **También quiero decir que estoy ya de vacaciones y mi ordenador funciona de manera... Decente, así que espero publicar algun capítulo o fic nuevo en este tiempo.**

 **Besos**


End file.
